Gantung
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Ada waktu dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke digantung hubungannya oleh Uzumaki Naruto. Membuat Sasuke galau setengah mati a SasuNaru fanfic from me... RnR for cerita yang membosankan ini


Yang namanya di gantung itu pasti tidak enak. Terlebih dalam sebuah hubungan.

Itulah yang saat ini tengah terjadi pada Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda dari fakultas Ekonomi itu, tengah di dera penyakit yang nge- _trend_ di kalangan remaja saat ini. Penyakit yang dikenal dengan nama galau.

Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat judes kali ini beribu kali lipat lebih judes dari biasanya. Terbukti dari raut wajahnya saat ia disapa Suigetsu pagi-pagi tadi. Jika biasanya Suigetsu akan mendapat balasan gumaman khas 'Uchiha', maka hari ini ia harus merelakan dirinya mendapatkan balasan bogem mentah khas Sasuke.

Bahkan saking galaunya Sasuke, dosen yang hendak mengajar di kelasnya memilih untuk mengosongkan jadwal karena tak mau berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan orang yang menguarkan aura iblis.

Sasuke yang galau benar-benar mengerikan. Sangat-sangat mengerikan.

Oke, deskripsinya terlalu berlebihan mungkin.

Tapi lihatlah. Sasuke yang hanya memiliki segelintir teman kini sama sekali tak memiliki satu orang teman pun. Karena mereka lebih memilih jauh dari keberadaan sang Uchiha yang diduga akan melempar siapapun ke neraka jika berani mendekatinya.

Sekarang mari kita cermati apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini.

Lihat, dia tengah berjalan menuju kantin dengan wajahnya yang sudah seperti singa kelaparan. Oh, mungkin itu karena dia memiliki zodiak Leo jadi dia mirip singa.

Sasuke melenggang dengan pasti menuju kantin. Membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang ada disana minggir dengan rapi. Bahkan ada yang sengaja kipas-kipas, merasa kepanasan karena aura Iblis yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Atau mungkin karena efek Amaterasu yang dibuat oleh Sasuke?

Kini Sasuke telah berada dalam kantin. Mengambil makanan di _counter_ lalu memesan jus tomat. Penjaga _counter_ itu melayani Sasuke dengan cepat. Tak berani lama-lama di dekat orang yang membuat atmosfer menjadi panas.

Setelah mendapatkan makan siangnya. Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya menjelajahi seluruh kantin untuk mencari tempat. Membuat kantin yang biasanya ramai mendadak sunyi. Dan suasana makin mencekam ketika mata Sasuke menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya dengan cuek. Tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Semua mata yang ada di kantin itu mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Pemuda emo itu nampak berjalan dengan kaki setengah diseret menuju tempat duduk si pemuda yang tak terganggu sama sekali dengan aura Sasuke. Dan saat Sasuke sudah disana pun, si pemuda itu tetap asyik berkutat dengan makan siangnya.

"Dobe..."

Semua penghuni kantin terkesiap mendengar suara Sasuke yang bagaikan suara terompet sangkakala.

Dan pemuda manis yang tengah makan siang itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dengan jenuh pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan dingin.

Secepat ia mengangkat kepalanya, secepat itu pula si pemuda menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyantap kembali makan siangnya. Benar-benar tak peduli dengan Sasuke.

Mendapatkan ketidak pedulian si pemuda itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam kurun waktu 20 jam membuat Sasuke makin mengeluarkan aura iblisnya. Dan sedikit demi sedikit mahasiswa yang tengah makan disana pergi, tak kuasa dengan aura yang terasa panas itu.

Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak menonjok si pemuda yang berani mengabaikannya. Karena biar bagaimanapun pemuda yang ada di depan matanya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang yang membuat Sasuke merasakan apa itu surga dunia. Pemuda yang menempati tempat spesial di dalam lubuk hati Sasuke.

"Do-Naruto... Aku akan duduk disini."

Tak ada jawaban.

Sasuke menggeram dan meletakkan nampan berisi makan siangnya diatas meja dengan kasar. Bahkan suara yang ditimbulkannya pun tak mampu mengalihkan perhatian si pemuda. Juga disaat Sasuke mendaratkan bokongnya diatas kursi.

Dan yang mengejutkan adalah tepat ketika Sasuke duduk, si pemuda itu mengalungkan tas nya di bahu lalu beranjak pergi. Menyisakan mangkuk yang telah kosong.

Sasuke merasakan hatinya begitu dongkol. Inikah yang dinamakan di gantung? Di diamkan orang terkasih tanpa sebab dan diabaikan keberadaannya. Kenapa sesakit ini. Kenapa begitu membingungkannya? Apa maunya si pemuda itu? Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan sementara si pemuda itu tak mau bicara, melirik saja tidak padahal mereka tinggal satu atap.

Pikiran Sasuke benar-benar buntu saat ini. Dan hatinya berkecamuk. Membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang masih bertahan disana prihatin dengan keadaan Sasuke.

Sesaat kemudian, ia bangkit. Beranjak pergi meninggalkan makan siangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gantung**

 **a Naruto fanfic from Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gantung © Melly Goeslaw**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto. Apa sih yang kamu pikirkan? Kau membuat Sasuke seperti Madara yang jahat itu," protes seorang pemuda berambut _spike_ yang saat ini berjalan tergesa-gesa, berusaha menyamai langkahnya dengan si pemuda berambut pirang.

"Dia seperti shinigami saat ini," celetuk pemuda lain yang berjalan dibelakang si pemuda berambut _spike_.

"Ya. Tinggal memberinya jubah hitam dan clurit." Si pemuda berambut _spike_ itu menyetujui.

Yang diajak bicara memutar kedua bola matanya. Kesal dengan tingkah teman-temannya yang berisik ini.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu Naruto... Neji dan Gaara terus mengeluh di _chatting_ an-ku."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat. Menatap temannya yang juga ikut berhenti mendadak.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Biarkan saja si tuan _stoic_ itu. Dia itu terlalu brengsek, asal kalian tahu saja ya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung berlari menuju parkiran. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang melongo.

Sungguh. Naruto benci jika hubungannya dengan Sasuke dikomentari oleh orang lain. Tahu apa mereka tentang dirinya dan Sasuke. Pakai acara menasihati Naruto untuk menjaga perasaan Sasuke segala. Demi Tuhan! Naruto selalu menjaga perasaan Sasuke. Tapi yang dijaga benar-benar tak punya hati. Naruto juga manusia biasa. Kesabarannya bisa terkikis jika diperlakukan tidak manusiawi.

Sasuke itu benar-benar...

Naruto tak habis pikir dibuatnya. Tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi selain mendiamkan si pemuda emo itu.

"Dobe..."

Tuh, apa dia bilang. Masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan dobe disaat dirinya tengah marah padanya. Benar-benar tak tahu diri.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Menjauh adalah solusi yang tepat saat ini. Namun nampaknya ia harus memperbaiki kecepatan larinya lain hari saat ia merasakan Sasuke berhasil mengejarnya dan menyeretnya.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Naruto sambil berusaha terlepas dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Tidak, sampai kau ikut denganku," kata Sasuke yang dengan sekuat tenaga menarik tubuh Naruto menuju mobilnya.

Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya tidak lebih kuat dari Sasuke hanya bisa melakukan perlawanan yang sia-sia saat dirinya kini terkunci di dalam mobil Sasuke.

Mobil hitam itu mulai bergerak. Menjauh dari kampus mereka.

Naruto memalingkan mukanya keluar jendela. Berusaha untuk tidak melihat Sasuke yang saat ini ia yakini terus meliriknya.

"Apa maumu?" desis Sasuke.

Naruto diam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Kesal karena tak ditanggapi, Sasuke menekan gas dalam-dalam. Membuat si pirang ini kaget.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. ."

Mendengar pertanyaan yang begitu lugas itu tak membuat Naruto tak sedikitpun gentar. Ia malah dengan cueknya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Karena merasa diabaikan lagi. Sasuke membanting stir lalu menekan rem dengan cepat. Membuat Naruto terantuk kaca jendela dan _dashboard_ setelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" raung Naruto.

Sasuke melepas seat belt nya. Ia sudah tak tahan didiamkan seperti ini.

Sasuke kemudian merangkak mendekati Naruto, mengatur tempat duduk Naruto menjadi terbaring. Naruto bergerak dengan panik. Sedangkan Sasuke mengunci pergerakan tubuh Naruto, membuatnya lagi-lagi melakukan perlawanan yang sia-sia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Naruto horor, melihat Sasuke duduk diatas pahanya.

Sasuke mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, yang asalnya begitu dingin kini melembut. Menatap pemuda dibawahnya dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke berekspresi seperti itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirih Sasuke.

Naruto tak tega mendengarnya. Tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya tak mengizinkannya untuk berbicara. Masih ingin menghukum pemuda yang suka seenaknya ini.

"Maumu apa Naruto? Kau jangan diam terus seperti ini..."

Naruto masih diam, malah berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke namun tak membuahkan hasil.

"Kau menggantungkan hubungan kita, Naruto. Kau diamkanku tanpa sebab. Maumu apa? Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke, membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya merasa familiar dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar. Sakit hati juga melihat sang kekasih yang benar-benar menguras habis kesabarannya.

"Apa kau mau ini berakhir?"

Telinga Naruto menegak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang begitu lirih.

"Ya. Dan segeralah menyingkir dari hadapanku. Aku membencimu. Dasar bedebah!"

Naruto mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas. Mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ringan. Efek berakhirnya hubungan mereka.

Naruto membuka kunci mobil dengan cepat. Keluar dari mobil itu lalu menatap Sasuke yang memandang kosong udara.

"Selamat tinggal bajingan tengik!"

Dan suara debum pintu ditutup mempermanis keadaan. Begitu mendramatisir.

Sasuke begitu tertohok hatinya. Menyesali sudah bertanya seperti itu. Apa mungkin jika ia tak bertanya seperti tadi, maka ia masih berstatus pacaran dengan Naruto? Entahlah. Sasuke mendadak migrain.

Matanya terasa panas saat ini.

Kenapa sekalinya Naruto bicara malah begitu menyakitkan?

Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Merutuki kebodohannya.

Memutar kembali kejadian tadi di dalam benaknya ketika tiba-tiba matanya berkilat. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Mencari keberadaan Naruto dengan netranya. Berteriak dalam hati mendapati Naruto hendak memasuki bus yang berhenti tak jauh darinya.

Sasuke segera memacu kakinya untuk berlari mengejar Naruto. Melupakan mobilnya.

Bus itu melaju perlahan.

Sasuke berteriak-teriak memanggil Naruto.

Mencoba menyamai langkahnya dengan bus yang perlahan mulai bertambah kecepatannya.

Sasuke terus berlari semakin kencang. Berhasil sampai di pintu dekat sopir itu mengemudi. Sasuke dengan kalap menggedor-gedor pintu itu. Membuat bus itu akhirnya berhenti.

Sasuke bernafas lega. Segera masuk ke dalam bus. Mencari keberadaan Naruto yang duduk di depan.

Naruto yang sejak tadi melihat perbuatan Sasuke hanya mematung di tempat. Membiarkan Sasuke menyeretnya keluar dari bus.

Bus segera meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri di pembatas jalan. Saling berhadapan.

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya. Tak mudah mengejar laju bus itu sekalipun kecepatannya hanya 40km/jam.

Dirasa nafasnya normal. Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Naruto lalu membawanya ke dalam satu dekapan hangat. Merapal kata 'maaf' berkali-kali. Berharap si pirang ini memaafkannya.

Naruto yang akhirnya mendengarkan Sasuke meminta maaf akhirnya luluh juga hatinya. Inilah yang ia nantikan sejak kemarin. Tapi kenapa otak Sasuke begitu lelet? Apa kata maaf begitu langka di mulutnya hingga mengucapkannya saja butuh waktu lama.

Perlahan, Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke.

Lama mereka berpelukan sampai Naruto bosan karena Sasuke juga terus-terusan mengucapkan kata maaf. Kata maaf di mulut Sasuke mungkin sedang berkembang biak, makanya keluarnya banyak sekali.

"Aku memaafkanmu, teme..."

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian. Ia hirup dalam-dalam wangi rambut Naruto lalu melonggarkan pelukannya. Memandang Naruto dengan penuh kasih.

Naruto sendiri hanya memasang wajah geli. Sasuke dimatanya saat ini sudah seperti pria-pria alay yang biasanya ada di dalam sinetron murahan. Pria yang sok drama memandangi kekasihnya. Oh, tapi status mereka saat ini sudah mantan.

"Ayo pulang."

Naruto mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke.

Meskipun telah terjadi insiden konyol diantara mereka. Tapi Naruto masih yakin bahwa bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak akan terpisah. Karena Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau berpisah dengannya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan jika berpisah pun, mereka akan kembali lagi.

Begitulah mungkin sedikit cerita hubungan mereka.

Meskipun begitu pasaran, tapi itulah manis pahitnya hubungan mereka.

 **-Akira-**

 **October** **8** **th** **2015**


End file.
